Une année avec Sirius et Remus
by Mademoiz'ailes Isuzu
Summary: Voici un petit recueil de 12 fanfics sur Sirius et Remus que j'ai écrit selon une liste de 12 thèmes  Au fil des mois  que j'ai crée. Février : les règles de l'amour
1. Intro

**Intro (où je raconte à peu près tout sauf l'histoire)**

Cette fanfic je l'écris à partir d'une liste de 12 thèmes (un pour chaque mois) que voici :

1 Janvier : La promesse d'un monde si beau

2 Février : Les règles de l'amour

3 Mars : Renaissance

4 Avril : Rires et larmes

5 Mai : Fait ce qu'il te plait

6 Juin : Dehors le soleil brille

7 Juillet : La liberté

8 Août : Canicule

9 Septembre : Souvenirs

10 Octobre : Comme la pluie

11 Novembre : Endormis

12 Décembre : Tout finis en hivers (?)

J'ai crée cette liste de thème il y a pas mal de temps, j'avais finis mon 52 saveurs et lisais la version d'Ocechan (très bien soit dit en passant). Je me suis remise à écrire des fanfic sans thème, normales. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que les thèmes, et bien ça me manquait. Alors j'ai crée 4 listes de thèmes (voir dans ma bio).

Après j'ai laissé ça en plan, j'avais plus le temps d'écrire des fics (et puis je me suis mise à dessiner, ça me prenait tout mon temps libre, et avec le bac et tout). Et depuis septembre je me sis qu'il faut absolument que je m'y mette (surtout que j'ai arrêté de dessiner depuis que j'ai eu 9 au bac d'art plastique et que je veux plus faire graphiste et que surtout j'ai plus de scanner). Mais bon avec l'IUT c'est pas comme si je m'ennuyais.

Bref (j'ai encore raconté ma vie en long en large et en travers), cette liste de thème elle se déroule sur un an (un chapitre par moi, c'est tenable même pour une over-bookée comme moi) et ça commence en janvier…

Alors comme on est le 31 janvier et que j'ai finis le ménage, la lessive et tout mes devoirs pour la semaine (aujourd'hui j'avais pas cours, au départ on devait aller à Angoulême pour la journée pro mais ça a été annulé faute de moyen [m'en fou j'y suis allée ce week-end]) au lieu de glander j'ai recommencé les fanfics.

Donc voilà, après plus d'un an sans écrire de fanfic (le coup de la clé usb [voir Sirius et Remus de A à Z] m'avait un peu cassé dans mon élan faut dire aussi) et bein me revoilà !

**Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaité bonne lecture !**


	2. Chapitre 1 Janvier

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Alala, ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais pas écrit, ça fais du bien de revenir par ici. Bon ce chapitre je l'ai écrit en une journée, donc je me suis pas vraiment relu (désolé pour les fautes, du coup doit y en avoir). Dire que je m'ettais trouvé une beta mais comme je l'ai pas recontactée depuis Août..._

_Bon, trève de bavardage (j'en ai déjà assez fait dans l'intro) : Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

****Janvier : La promesse d'un monde si beau**

Le soleil se levait éclairant les cadavres de bière-au-beurre disséminé un peu partout dans la maison. Il devait être au alentour de 8h, nous étions le premier janvier 1977 et Sirius et moi regardions, sur le balcon, le soleil se lever comme si c'était la première fois qu'on le voyait.

- C'est beauuuuu, dit Sirius qui n'avait visiblement pas encore dessaoulé

- Oui c'est beau, répondis-je -et pourtant j'étais sobre-

Mais c'est vrai qu'il était beau ce soleil, il donnait de l'espoir, l'espoir d'une belle journée. Un peu comme ce début d'année qui promettait toujours des jours merveilleux, des lendemains qui chantent, un monde si beau.

Mais le soleil, et n'importe qui d'autre, pouvait nous promettre des jours heureux tant qu'il voulait, je savais que nous ne pouvions pas espérer un avenir radieux. Le soleil avait beau briller de toutes ses forces, je voyais bien au loin venir les jours sombres.

Voldemort et ses sbires gagnaient du terrain, bientôt nous devrions nous battre.

- Ça ne va pas ? me demande Sirius

- Je pensais à cette nouvelle année, notre avenir, ce qu'on va devenir… On va passer les ASPIC et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire dans cette guerre ?

- Pour l'instant le soleil brille, répondis Sirius avec une sagesse que je ne luis connaissais que très rarement.

Il me prit doucement dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Hé si nous allions nous coucher ? proposa-t-il

Nous quittâmes le balcon et traversâmes le salon avec mille précautions, évitant les bouteilles, assiettes, verres, James et Peter qui trainaient par terre. (Lily et ses amies étaient montées se coucher il y a plusieurs heures déjà). Nous montâmes l'escalier en direction de la chambre que nous avait préparé James. Sirius se trompe de chambre et entre dans la chambre de James où Lily dors paisiblement. Heureusement celle-ci n'a pas été réveillée par mon imbécile d'amant qui n'a pas percuté qu'il y avait marqué Lily et James en énormes lettres roses avec plein de petits cœurs sur la porte.

J'attrape mon bien aimé qui semble avoir explosé son dernier neurone et ferme la porte de la chambre de James. J'entraine Sirius vers notre chambre (y'a marqué Sirius et Remus avec plein de cœur aussi, mais nous on a échappé au rose) avant que lui vienne l'idée d'entrer dans la chambre d'à côté (c'est celle des parents de James).

- Tient j'avais jamais été dans cette chambre là, dis mon amour qui a visiblement retrouvé au moins un de ses neurones.

- Pourtant t'en a passé du temps chez James.

- Ouais mais d'habitude je dormais dans sa chambre.

Ah, c'est donc pour ça.

- Tu viens de coucher ? proposais-je à Sirius qui restait bêtement debout en plein milieu de la chambre.

- Oui, tout de suite mon petit loup !

Je m'endors contre mon bien aimé, j'espère que tous les jours continuerons comme celui-ci. J'espère que malgré cette guerre nous serons toujours ensemble.

Pour l'instant le soleil brille, pourvue qu'il brille toujours pour nous.

* * *

_Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ça, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Reviews ?_


	3. Chapitre 2 Février

****_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! _

_Vous avez faillit ne pas avoir de chapitre aujourd'hui, j'avais momentanément oublié que le mois de février n'avait que 28 jours, et j'étais persuadée avoir encore deux jours devant mois. Enfin comme d'hab j'ai écrit ce chapitre à l'arrache (ça fait 1h30 que je suis dessus). _

_Ah je voulais vous dire, en fait les chapitres n'ont pas de lien entre eux, celui-ci n'est pas la suite du premier, en fait c'est que des one-shot, je sais plus si je vous l'avais dit. Mais ça se passe encore en 1977, c'est pas fait exprès, mais tant qu'à faire je pense que je pourrais continuer la dessus et faire tout mes chapitres en 1977.  
_

_Bon je m'attarde pas trop, parce que sinon on va être en mars avant que j'ai finis._

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**

* * *

Février : les règles de l'amour**

En ce jour béni du 14 février 1977, Sieur Sirius Orion Black, dit le beau, premier dragueur officiel du château de Poudlard, entreprit d'enseigner les règles de la séduction à Messire James Potter le brave.

- Alors comme ça tu veux te faire Lily ?

- Non je ne veux pas me la faire je veux l'épouser !

- Ah, d'accord, ça va être plus long alors, t'as de quoi noter ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Bien, commençons. Alors, c'est simple, à chaque fois que tu te trouves dans la même pièce qu'elle tu lui lance un regard ravageur avec le sourire Colgate©. N'oublie qu'en sa présence tu dois être irréprochable dans tous les domaines quoiqu'il arrive. Dès qu'elle passe à proximité de toi, tu la salue avec classe et distinction, une seule fois par jour bien sûr, et tu engages la conversation. Tu laisses durer, essai de devenir indispensable pour elle, soit présent à ces côtés dès qu'elle peut avoir besoin de toi, mais sans non plus devenir agaçant. C'est toute les petites attentions qui font la différence, prends toujours soin d'elle. Si ça, ça ne marche pas, tu la rends jalouse. Et quand elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi, c'est gagné. Après tu profites d'un moment où elle est seule dans un couloir désert, tu l'attrape par la taille, tu l'embrasses comme si ta vie en dépendait et tu lui dis que tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle et tout et tout.

- C'est ça ta méthode de drague ? Je t'ai jamais vu faire autant d'effort !

- C'est parce que d'habitude les filles je veux les sauter, pas les épouser.

- Mais tu l'as déjà testée cette méthode ?

- Oui une fois, et ça marche très bien, n'est-ce pas Remus ?

Le dit Remus, qui n'avait pas manqué un mot de la conversation, prit une teinte rouge vif, bégaya vaguement « oui, oui » avant de sortir de la chambre pour d'obscures raisons.

- Alors c'est vrai, toi et Remus vous…

- Ouaip !

- Peter m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu vous embrasser, j'ai été surpris au début, mais ça explique beaucoup de choses. Alors c'est sérieux ?

- Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux, je suis totalement fou de lui, tu voudras bien être mon témoin à notre mariage ?

- Avec plaisir vieux ! Tu feras de même j'espère !

- Tu peux compter sur moi ! Maintenant excuse-moi, je dois aller retrouver un petit loup pour qu'on fête la saint valentin tous les deux.

Sirius ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver son petit loup, il était perché en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais établit un plan pareil pour me draguer, dit Remus.

La stupeur avait laissé place à l'énervement, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet dans les mains de Sirius, de s'être totalement laisser faire.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour tes beaux yeux.

- On dirait que tu planifies tout à l'avance, que tout marche selon tes règles bien établit, c'est ça pour toi l'amour ?

- Non, pas du tout, je pense que l'amour n'a pas de règles, c'est un jeu où tout est permit, chacun fixe les siennes.

- Ah oui, et c'est quoi tes règles ?

- D'abord je ne mens jamais quand je dis « je t'aime », pour moi c'est des mots qu'on ne doit pas lancer à la légère.

- Ça ne se dit pas à la légère ? Tu me le dis tout le temps !

- Et pourtant je te le dis pas encore assez, tu mériterais que je te le dise plus souvent.

Remus rougit et se calma un peu, il demanda :

- Tu en as d'autre des règles comme ça.

- Oui, quand j'aime quelqu'un ça veut dire que je m'engage à faire tout, même l'impossible pour lui.

- Vraiment ? Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi ?

- Sans hésiter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

- T'es vraiment qu'un beau parleur !

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Je suis sincère tu sais, dit Sirius en regardant le jeune loup garou dans les yeux.

- Je te crois, je te crois, répondit doucement Remus.

Sirius pris son petit ami dans ces bras, ce dernier se laissa faire.

- J'ai encore une autre règle.

- Ah oui ?

- Je me suis toujours dit que quand j'aurais trouvé la personne de ma vie, je ne la lâcherais pas. Alors prépare toi à me supporter jusqu'à la fin de nos jour.

- Ça sonne un peu comme une demande en mariage, dit Remus avec un sourire.

- Alors tu veux bien m'épouser ? Demanda Sirius toujours aussi sérieux.

- Sirius ! Je te signale qu'on a que 17 ans.

- Et alors, on peut avoir 17 ans et être sérieux.

- On verra après les aspics.

Cette réponse paraîtrait ridicule aux yeux de n'importe qui, l'un parlait de mariage et l'autre d'examens. D'autant plus que ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais des années qu'ils se tournaient autour. On pourrait croire que Remus cherchait juste à éloigner le plus possible la date où il devrait répondre à la question. Mais la réponse était déjà toute vue, ils étaient tous deux persuadés qu'ils passeraient leurs vie ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive.

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Si seulement ils avaient su ce que la vie leurs réservait ils auraient laissé plus tôt les « je t'aime, moi non plus ». Car s'il n'y a pas de règles en amour, la vie n'en a pas non plus, et quand elle le décide, elle peut vraiment être une vraie garce.

Ainsi pendant de longue année, Sirius et Remus dépérir chacun de leurs côtés, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, et vous connaissez déjà la fin.

* * *

_Oui, je suis désolée, la fin est triste, c'était pas prévu au départ (en fait au départ y'avait rien de prévu, il y a encore 2h j'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais écrire mais bon). Enfin je pensais pas finir sur une note aussi déprimante, mais les deux personnages s'y prête bien aussi. Fin bon reviews please ? _


End file.
